Blurred Vision
by ArisuWonderland
Summary: Quick fic. Austria was convinced by a certain Prussian to go out drinking one night, then has perhaps one drink too many...AustriaXHungary Just some fluff and a kiss :


_Here's just another little fic. :D I've been wanting to do this one for a while, it's set before they start dating! Hehe~~ Austria gets drunk, which is pretty hard to write about… Please Enjoy :3 Ehh..its short..._

"Hey stuffed shirt! We're goin' out drinkin' tonight and yer gonna come with us!"

Austria looked up from his paper work and death-glared the white haired man in front of him. "Do not call me a 'stuffed shirt'. And I told you hours ago, I refuse to drink that vile thing you call beer, Prussia."

The two were in Austria's office, Prussia boldly standing in front of him and Austria sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, hey Roddy, I was just kiddin' and ya know I hate it when ya call me by my nation."

The Austrian nation sighed in frustration and responded, "Gilbert, I just don't want to go out…"

"Well too bad, cuz yer gonna come!" said the red eyed man with a wide grin. "I already told West about it too and he said that he wants ya to join us!"

"Please tell _Ludwig_ that I have too much work to do and that I'll do this another time."

"Aww, don't be such a sissy, you're a man aren't ya? Men go out to drink with other guys, they DON'T stay inside all day drinking prissy little tea," said Prussia, hands on hips and poking fun at Austria.

"I refuse, " said Austria simply, returning to his work.

Prussia walked over to Austria and hopped up on his desk, "When was the last time that you went out drinking with us, _vetter_?"

"I believe that I never have."

"See? You HAVE to come with us! Just this once!"

"Please Prussia, I have to work now."

The other former nation stayed quiet for a few moments then smiled mischievously and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY LIZZY! MAKE RODDY COME WITH US DRINKING!"

After a few moments, a small head peeked out from around the corner and said, "I'm sorry Prussia but I have no place in controlling Mr. Austria or what he does."

"Aww..come on Lizzy! Tell him it will be fun!"

The small woman let out a sigh and then turned to her handsome boss.

"If I may please suggest this, I do encourage you to enjoy a drink with Prussia and Germany."

"Thank you Miss Hungary but I wish to work instead, "he said writing on various papers on his desk.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to go out with the awesome me!" said the red eyed man, smiling.

The other two nations only glared in silence and then continued their conversation.

"Alright Gilbert, if I go with you to some dreadful pub and drink with you will you just leave me alone right now?" said Austria folding his hands over his desk.

The white haired man jumped up and yelled, "Yeah! Pick ya up at 7 Roddy!" And with that he ran out of the house, leaving only Hungary and Austria.

The brunette smiled and said, "I glad that you decided to go, you work way too hard!"

"Apparently, not hard enough for Gilbert to leave me alone."

…..

Austria silently sat next to Prussia and Germany as they laughed about their memories in their childhood, or whatever Germany could remember. The quiet man coughed lightly and drank form the glass of water he ordered.

"I can't believe that you made me come here," said Austria, glaring at Prussia.

Prussia wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, "Jeeze _Vetter, _relax alittle, ja?"

"Ja...", he said nonchalantly. Prussia stared at the frowning man and then had an idea. He would be sure that Austria wold have fun tonight.

"Hey I gotta bet for you, stuffed-shirt."

The smaller nation sighed and said, "And what would that be, Prussia?"

"I bet ya you can't possibly drink as much as we do."

The man scoffed and commented on how idiotic the bet was.

"Austria," said the blond German, "please try to enjoy yourself. We don't go out very often."

Germany took a long drink from his beer bottle and looked at Austria with a straight face. Prussia called the bartender and ordered the strongest beer in the house.

"W-What? I really shouldn't drink such a strong beer..." Prussia cocked an eyebrow at him and simply said, "Are you going to do the bet or not?"

"I-I-I..."

"You know," said Prussia with a straight face, "Hungary would probably like you alot better if you loosened up a bit."

Hungary. Was he really too serious? Would he like him better if he was free, like her?

Austria though for a second and then took the foaming liquid and silently put it to his lips.

"There you go, Roddy! Hopefully a little alcohol will loosen ya up."

As timed passed the bitter liquid was easier to drink. Austria's mind felt heavy and it was harder to think. His tongue felt swollen and his vision became blurred. By the 5th or 6th drink, he couldn't stand straight and he laughed at everything that Prussia said.

Blurry bright colors.

Sleepy thoughts.

Laughter pouring out of his voice.

More drinks.

Tumble, trip, fall.

Germany and Prussia carried the brunette into his house, laughing and stumbling along the way. Even Germany laughed every once in a while.

"Ya see? We 'ad suuuchh a 'ood time, uh?" said Prussia, slurring words. Austria laughed so hard that he had to stop and bend over in his doorway.

" See ya t'morrow, Roddy..." said Prussia again as the other Germanic nations walked away, much better at keeping their alcohol under control.

Austria tumbled up the stairs and started to walk towards his bedroom. He has almost reached his bed, when suddenly a door opened and a tiny figure popped out.

"Mr. Austria? Are you back?" said a small voice from behind him. With half closed eyes, he turned and saw his young maid in the hallway. She stared in return and realized just how much he had drank.

"A-Are you drunk, Austria?" she asked walking towards him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." he said slurring words. Sincerely, he tried to sound normal but the alcohol made his tongue feel funny.

"Here, let me help you, Mr. Austria..." She said taking a hold of his arm and leading him to his bedroom. He followed behind, and stumbles as he was lead off. She helped him sit on his on the edge of his bed but realized that Austria was still holding onto her arm.

"Ummm...Austria? May you please let go?" Yet truthfully, she liked the feeling of his arm intertwined with her's.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled down onto the soft covers.

Hungary fell on Austria's chest, hearing his strong heartbeat as she gained her posture. When she looked at Austria, he also had a look of confusion on his face.

Silence filled the room uncomfortably as the two looked ateach other.

"I wasn't planning on doing this, but if you want to..." he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Horrified, she squeaked, "W-what are you talking about?"

He shrugged off the cloth and said still slurring words, "You pushed me on the bed."

"A-Are you crazy? No I didn-" she began but she was cut off by the feeling of slender hands running through her hair and soft lips touching her's.

Hungary's heart stopped.

Porcelainskin on his lips tickled her own, his hot breath was still heavy with the smell of alcohol. Soon, he began moving his lips, turning the simple touch into a passionate kiss. She let her own body take over and began to wrap her arms around his neck.

"See? I told ya you wanted it..." he said over her lips, barely above a whisper.

"Shut up." she said and continued to kiss the man.

She knew that she wouldn't tell Austria about this in the morning.

_Ehhhh...just liked the idea...haha. :D _

_Off to write that wedding fic! Which will be ALOT better than this i promise :D_


End file.
